User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kouta Hirano (HOTD), Ann Matsura (BC:BA), Shino Asada (SAO II) vs 500x Crossed (self-titiled comic series)
Kouta Hirano, the gun otaku who became a lethal zombie-slaying sniper of an outbreak of the living dead. Ann Matsura, the girl in a JSDF JROTC-like program in the 2020s, who proved to be a deadly sniper in a fight against a rogue PMC. Shino "Sinon" Asada, the Japanese girl who became a deadly sniper in a virtual reality as part of a fight against her own inner demons.' Three ordinary young men and women who became some of anime's deadliest snipers, but will they stand up to the onslaught of.... The Crossed, ordinary humans infected with a virus that causes them to commit heinous acts of violence... while retaining all their intelligence? =Survivors= Kouta Hirano Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot. AR-10T The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope. Heckler and Koch MP5FSK The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The MP5SFK is a semi-automatic only version of the MP5, with the same 32-round magazine, intended for law enforcement use in situation where greater firepower than a handgun is required, but full auto fire would result in inaccurate fire, potentially hitting bystanders. Kouta's MP5SFK has a suppressor, red dot sight, tactical flashlight, and UMP-Style stock. Luger P08 w/stock and extended mag The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. The Luger used by both Kouta and Saya Takagi in the manga is a Dutch Artillery Model, with a long-barrel, 32-round drum and stock attachment, which the give the weapon an increased effective range, up to about 100 meters. Ann Matsura The daughter of a rock star and a ceramic artist, Ann's parents were both staunch pacifists. When Ann had a falling out with her family, she left home and enrolled in Eastern Private Defense Academy in an effort to distance herself from them. Ann generally was satisfied with life at the academy, proving herself to be a skilled markswoman, an attribute that would prove useful against the Trident mercenaries. Ann's mother is a foreigner, thus her English name. Ann has known Youji Takatsu since childhood, and in spite of their occasional arguing, are actually close friends, and by the end of their ordeal together, possibly more. Walther WA-2000 The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic 7.62mm sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a five-round magazine. Because of high production costs and sales shortfalls, only 176 were ever produced, and surviving rifles are routinely at over $20,000. Steyr TMP The Steyr TMP is an Austrian machine pistol, for the purposes of this match, in 9mm with a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters and rate of fire of 850-900 rpm. Heckler and Koch USP The Heckler & Koch USP is a semi-automatic pistol made by the famous Heckler & Koch. The weapon was designed primarily for US law enforcement agencies and for the civilian market. The pistol is short recoil operated and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .357 SIG, .40 S&W, and the .45 ACP. For the purpose of this match, Ann's will be .45 version with a 12-round magazine. Claymore Mines (already placed) The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. The weapon has an effective range of about 50 meters. Ann will have placed them in two lines, one about 50 meters from the entrance, and one inside the structure, near the stairs up the observation deck. While Ann has placed the mines, any survivor can detonate them. Shino Asada Note: Shino will have her real life appearance, but she will be physically strong enough to lift the Hecate without too much difficulty (not quite as easily as she does in the virtual reality, for instance, she won't be able to jump with it). Shino's health will follow "real world" logic, i.e. a single bullet wound in the right place, regardless of caliber, has the potential to be fatal). Shino Asada is a major character in the second season of Sword Art Online, and a player of the virtual reality MMOFPS Gun Gale Online. Shino played the game in order to overcome her phobia of both firearms and, to a lesser extent, men, stemming from an incident in her past. When she was in fifth grade, Shino and her mother were caught up in a bank robbery, where a man armed with a Type 54 handgun threatened the bank teller and shot him when he attempted to a sound an alarm. The man then took Shino's mother hostage. Shino's mother had been psychologically weak since she saw her husband and Shino's father die in a car accident two years earlier. Since then, Shino had become protective of her mother, and attacked the gunman, biting his hand and causing him to drop the handgun. Shino then seized the weapon and shot the man three times with his own gun, killing him with the third shot to the head at point blank range. When Shino turned to her mother, she simply stared in shock and horror at the whole event, and Shino realized she literally hand blood on her hands. For years afterward, Shino was plagued by nightmares about the event, where her attacker returned from the dead and murdered her, as well as the previously mentioned phobia of guns, to the point where she could suffer a panic attack or even collapse simply by seeing a gun in a film or photograph. This made her a frequent target of bullies, who realized they could cause her to seize up simply by acting as though they are pointing a gun at her. Shino was introduced to VR gaming by Shinkawa Kyouji, who suggested it as a means of desensitizing her from her fear of firearms. Shino, under the screen named Sinon, became one of the most skilled players in Gun Gale Online, armed with her PGM Hecate II anti-material rifle. In late 2024, Shino faces Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya in the "Bullet of Bullets" tournament, and ties with him for the winner, as well as aiding him in his investigation of the "Death Gun", a mysterious player who wielded as weapon supposedly capable of killing a person in real life from within the game. It is later revealed that the "Death Gun" murders are the work of Kyouji and Shouichi Shinkawa, one of whom would control the avatar of the character, and the other would kill the person in real life through the injection of a paralytic directly into the heart. Kyouji attempts to murder both Kirito and Shino in this manner after Shino refuses his advances, and almost succeeds with Kirito, if not for him still wearing a metal electrode from while he was in the VRMMO from within a hospital under close monitoring, on his chest, which blocked the injector. Shino then subdues Kyouji and both Kyouji and Shouiji are subsequently arrested for their crimes. PGM Hecate The PGM Hecate II is a French bolt-action anti-materiel rifle chambered for the .50 BMG round. The weapon has a much longer range than a conventional sniper rifle, up to 1800 meters or more, and is effective against lightly armored targets such as trucks, jeeps, helicopters, parked aircraft, radar sites, etc. The Hecate, however, is also very heavy, weighing it at over 14 kilograms, or over 30 pounds when loaded and equipped with a scope. The Hecate has a seven-round magazine. Glock 18 Select Fire In the anime, Shino uses a Glock 18 selective fire handgun, capable of semi or full auto fire, as a sidearm. The Glock 18 is a selective fire version of the Glock pistol, capable of semi or fully automatic with a rate of fire of up to 1100-1200 rpm. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 meters per second and an effective range of 50 meters. The Glock 18 fires 9mm ammunition from a 33-round magazine. Type 54 Pistol The Type 54 "Black Star" pistol is a Chinese copy of the Tokarev named for the Black Star engraved on the grip. The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters. The Survivor's Home Base/Scenario The three survivors will be holed up the National Maritime Museum on Odaiba Island in Tokyo, a large boat-shaped structure shaped like a ship with a clear area around it on all sides. Specifically, they will be on top of the observation tower. They will be well-stocked, with enough ammunition, food, water, generator fuel etc to hold out, as well as a few other items, such as flashlights, cooking equipment, camping gear etc. They will also have a generator rigged to power an old ship's floodlight (they are in a maritime museum) for use in spotting zombies at night, as well as a few flashlights, but will not have night vision equipment. The lower floors and entrances of the museum will be fortified with boards, shelves, and stacked items, which will hold for a while, but not stand up to repeated attack. The final line of defense be a barricade similar to the others on both the top and bottom of the staircase up to the observation deck. Holes will have been broken into the windows for firing ports and venting generator exhaust. Also, there will be a bunch of potential melee weapons such as axes and hammers in the home base at the top of the tower. The area is about 600 meters from a shopping mall to the east, 400 meters from the cluster of buildings to the NE, 150 meters from a cluster of buildings to the south and southeast, and 350 meters from a tunnel running into a channel separating the island from the mainland to the west. These are the most likely directions the Crossed will come from, and from all of them, they will have cover along the route. The Crossed my also attack in boats from the channel to the west. In three days time, a JSDF helicopter will come to rescue any survivors. It will land on either the helipad of museum ship moored next to the museum itself, or in a nearby parking lot. The helicopter will be equipped with miniguns on pintle mounts to cover the vehicle while landed and to support the survivors if possible. =The Crossed= The Crossed story follows survivors dealing with a plague that causes its victims to carry out their most evil thoughts. Carriers of the virus are known as the Crossed due to a cross-like rash that appears on their faces. This contagion is primarily spread through bodily fluids, which the Crossed have used to great effect by treating their weapons with their fluids, as well as through other forms of direct fluidic contact such as rape and bites, assuming the victim lives long enough to turn. A major difference between the Crossed and other fictional zombie or insanity-virus epidemics (i.e. in the film 28 Days Later), is that while the Crossed are turned into homicidal violent psychopaths, they still retain a basic human-level of intelligence: thus they are still capable of using firearms, motor vehicles, tools like bows and arrows, and of setting complex traps. The contagion spread across the entire world, with the Crossed killing, raping, engaging in cannibalism and maiming for fun, with governments and military overwhelmed; friends and family butcher each other with anything they lay their hands on, and cities are turned into vast charnel houses. Much of the Middle East is wiped out when Israel deploys nuclear weapons. The last organized act by the US government is to shut down as many nuclear power plants as possible and then kill the nuclear scientists & technicians to prevent them from reactivating the plants. One by one the remaining military bases are overrun. Soon human civilization is all but gone, and mankind is an increasingly endangered species. Composition *Total Number: 500 *Melee Only (axes, hammers, crowbars, chainsaws, swords, etc): 300 *Non-Firearm Ranged (include bows, crossbows, hand grenades, molotovs etc): 100 *Total Firearm: 100 **Short range Firearm (pistols, shotguns, SMGs, dangerous to ~100 meters): 100 **Mid-Range Firearm: (hunting rifles, assault rifles etc, dangerous at up to ~400 meters): 40 **Long Range: (sniper rifles, dangerous to about 1000 meters): 10 *No Crossed will have heavy weapons like rocket launchers etc. *Potential vehicles include civilian cars, trucks, construction equipment, speedboats, ferries etc. There will be NO Crossed in military vehicles or aircraft, and they will not be able to operate any boats or ships larger than a small ferry or waterbus. *Note: The Crossed will not attack in one massive horde. Initially, they will come in small groups, and the survivors will be able to delay the arrival of the hordes by killing off these "scouting parties" before they can lead more Crossed to their position, however, eventually, they will draw the attention of more Crossed, and will have to face hordes. The helicopter rescue will be a particularly large draw event from the Crossed. Physiology and Psychology *The Crossed can be killed the same way as a normal human, meaning that a headshot will not be required to bring them down. HOWEVER, they constantly have high levels of adrenaline in their system, meaning they are at at constant above average human strength and speed. The Crossed are also incapable of feeling fear or pain, meaning they will keep attacking unless they are dealt fatal damage, so, while headshots are not the only way to kill them, they are probably the most efficient. *The Crossed are, as stated above, fully sapient, if sociopathic, and can use any weapon they possessed the knowledge to use before they turned, including firearms and vehicles. The Crossed are also concious of the virus and will attempt to transmit the virus through bites, covering their weapons in their bodily fluids, or even by committing rape. *The Crossed virus brings out sadistic urges in the infected, meaning they will often torture, mutilate, and/or rape their victims before killing them. =X-Factors= Explanations Of the survivors, Kouta is obviously in the worst physical condition and has the lowest agility score, though he partially makes up for this with high levels of marksmanship and some training from a Blackwater operative he befriended in America. Ann takes the highest score for marksmanship and training as she was part of a JROTC-like military program. Shino comes in last in training as she played a virtual reality game, which was very realistic at least in terms of the function of the weapon, apparent recoil, and, at least to a degree, ballistics, but still had numerous features that made it very different from firing a real gun. In terms of physical strength, Ann is probably the highest with the PT regimen at Eastern Private Defense Academy, however, she is still a teenager, and thus, no doubt outclassed by the mostly adult, adrenaline-doped Crossed. All in all, the Crossed prove superior in physical strength and pain tolerance, which will prove useful at close range, however, this fight is likely to take place mostly at long ranges. However, the odds are evened up by the fact that there are 500 Crossed and only three survivors. Category:Blog posts